A simple promise
by freaking
Summary: aku janji akan menjagamu kapanpun teme / jangan buat janji yang seenaknya dobe, kalau kau ingin menjagaku, bisakah kau menjagaku dari rasa sakit ini / kalaunitu...
1. Chapter 1

Namanya uchiha sasuke. Dia orang terkuat yang pernah kutemui. Aku sangat menyayanginya. Dan aku akan selalu menjaganya itulah janjiku.


	2. beruntung?

**A Simple Promise**

"Lepaskan aku! Cepat lepaskan a." "PLAK!" tamparan pedas langsung melayang di pipi seputih susu itu. "Kau diam atau kau mau yang lebih dari itu?" pria berambut pirang yang telah melayangkan tangannya tadi menawarkan pilihan yang sama sekali tidak menguntungkan. "Kau itu bukan apa – apa bagi ayahmu, padahal sudah berkali kali kau diculik, tapi ayahmu tetap tidak mau menyerahkan perusahaannya kan?". Kesabaran sasuke sudah diambang batasnya mendengar ocehan pria di depannya. Dengan sigap sasuke langsung berdiri dengan sisa tenaganya meski tangannya masih terikat di belakang. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, kaki jenjangnya langsung menendang perut pria itu. Dengan sekali tendangan saja sekarang penculik iyu sudah terkapar dilantai. Setelah mata onyxnya memastikan pria itu pingsan, dengan tannya sudah terlepas sasuke merogoh kantong pria itu dan mencari hp. Jemarinya menari nari dengan lincah menekan nomer anikinya. Karena terlalu sibuk menatap layar hp. Sasuke tidak menyadari sebilahpisau sudah siap menikamnya dari belakang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke pov

"Ukhh…." "Sasuke, kau saudah sadar?" aniki… ini pasti suara aniki, berat sekali mataku. Begitu membuka mata aku lamgsung menyadari aku berada di dalam kamarku. Syukurlah… aku bebas dari ruangan gelap itu lagi. "aniki… naruto…" aku merindukannya, aku ingin melihat naruto. Bukan sebagai adik yang kejam tidak merindukan anikinya, tapi bukankah itachi nii-san akan selalu ada disampingku. Aniki hanya tersenyum lembut mendengar pertanyaanku tadi. "naru sedang berbicara dengan tousan, kau sangat beruntung sasuke, nyaris saja kau ditusuk, untuk naru segera mengambil dan melemparkan pisau itu jauh – jauh"

Beruntung? Bisakah itu di sebut beruntung, kalau itu disebut beruntung berarti aku adalah orang yang SANGAT beruntung, lolos dari 5 tikamanpisau, 28 kali percobaan pembunuhan, 39 kali penculikan, 10 ditabrak mobil dan lain lainnya.

"Sasuke!"akhirnya si dobe berisi itu datang juga, melihatnya datang aniki langsung keluar. Ingin sekali aku membalas pelukannya, tapi badanku masih lemas. " Naru.. jangan bilang.." "iya, pria itu untuk sekian kalinya kabur teme, setalah aku melempar pisau itu, dia langsung ngacir entah kemana dank au langsung pingsan" Pria itu sepertinya sama beruntungnya dengan ku. Tapi entah mengapa mesik separuh mukanya ditutup masker aku merasakan ada sedikit kemiripan antara naruto dan pria itu. Tapi jelas saja sifat mereka berbeda jauh.

"tousan mana?" "Fugaku-sama langsung kembali ke London setelah memastikan kau baik – baik saja" tekadang aku setuju juga dengan penculik itu. Hartanya jauh lebih berharga dar padaku. "Kau lelah kan sasuke, tidurlah aku akan menjagamu" tanganya mengelus ramutku dengan lembut. "Hn, Dobe" harus aku akui nyaman sekali seperti ini, hanya aniki dan naruto yang dapat membuatku nyaman seperti ini. Sepertinya naru benar, aku sangat ngatuk.

Normal pov

Dengan sekejap sasuke sudah tertidur. Tapi perlahan butiran bening mengalir di wajah pucat itu. Dengan perlahan dihapusnya air mata itu. " sasuke sudah tidur?" Tanya itachi. Melihat kehadiran itachi naruto langsung berdiri dari tempatnmya dan mempersilakan itachi untuk duduk. "iya" "kapan kita bisa melepaskan sasuke dari segala ketakutan ini, padahal penculik itu hanya menginginkan 1 perusahan tousan saja, tapi laki laki brengsek itu terlalu pelit, apa dia tidak memikirkan sasuke yang seperti ini!" itachi menatap nanar wajah sasuke yang tertidur pulas, tapi penderitan sanga jelas terslukis diwajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, sejak berumur 5 tahun terror ini dimulai.

"saya janji akan menjagaga sasuke, dan akan menangkap pria itu!" ucap naruto yang dari tadi hanya berdiri. "iya, aku percayakan sasuke padamu naru.." itachi sudah menganggap naruto seperti adiknya sendiri, naruto dan sasuke sendiri sudah berteman sejak kecil. Jadi wajar saja dia member kepercayaan sepenuhnya.

" apakah ada luka yang parah?" naruto merasa bodh, seharusnya menyakan tentang keadaan sasuke sejak awal. "hanya kelelahan dan anemianya kambuh, kali ini dia masih diberi belas kasihan. Aku titip sasuke ya" "Baik itachi – sama" setelah mencium kening sasuke itachi meninggalkan kamar itu. Mebiarkan naruto dan sasuke untuk berdua.

TBC

Gomennn udah kebiasaan author bodoh ini kalau buat cerita pendek pendek dan lama, tapi janji deh chap 2 bakalan panjang

Untk GUEST semoga ini dapat menutupi rasa kecewanya

Review please?


End file.
